An Unexpected Present
by Ziva Islesxx
Summary: Maura has a little surprise in store for Jane that Maura herself wasn't expecting.
1. Chapter 1 - News

**~Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated anything in a while, again, a load of tests to study for. I started working on a new fanfic, but it didn't really go anywhere. Anyway, I was sorting out my folders and I realised that I didn't have any R&I fics other than one shots. So I think I'll write a full one, don't ask me where it's going…~**

Chapter 1

Maura sat, her leg shaking through nerves. At this point in time what could she tell Jane? What could she tell Tommy? She had to tell them sooner or later, this she knew all too well.

"Hey Maura," Tommy said walking through the doors of autopsy.

_Shit, _thought Maura as she smiled back, not speaking a word.

"Tommy, it happened," she finally said.

"What happened?"  
"It happened!"

"What?!"

She gave him a look that only he could understand. He could see it in her eyes, almost as if they were telepathic lovers.

"God, how long have you known."

"Since yesterday," she sighed, "You and I are the only people who know."

"What are you going to tell Jane?"

"I may not."

"Maura, I may not be the smartest guy, but I sure as hell know that you eventually won't be able to hide it from her."

"Yeah, I guess. I'll tell her sooner or later."

"It may be sooner," he said as his sister walked through the door.

"Hey Maura," Jane said, "Tommy."

"Hey," they both replied sheepishly.

"Something going on?" she asked.

"No, nothing Jane," Tommy replied. Maura just then bolted across to the toilet. You could tell she was about to vomit.

"Is she ok?" Jane asked, concerned for her friend.

"Yeah, just feeling a bit off."

"Tommy," she said, almost interrogating him.

"Yes," he said, in the same tone.

"Truth."

"Oh, look, I better go. Bye!" he said, running off

"Sorry about that," Maura said, re-entering the room.

"Its fine, but I need to know," Jane said, "Is there something going on that I don't know about?"

"No."

"Maura."

"I always knew. All the symptoms came. I took the test and it confirmed it."

"What?!"

"I'm," she swallowed, "I'm pregnant."

Jane's face turned into pale shock.

"And, Tommy's the father…"

**~Review? There will be more chapters, I promise ;)~**


	2. Chapter 2 - Friend to Friend

**~Right, as you can see I've received a lot of negative comments. Usually, I wouldn't mind as I could get back to the people to find out what THEY wanted to happen. But I draw the line at taking absolute bullshit from guest reviews who don't even have the guts to get an account and comment. Also, for people who are assuming the plot, you are far from it. I don't want to reveal too much because I don't want to give the plot away, but this isn't what you think. If you don't like something, verbalise it in a better way! I do however, on a more positive note, want to thank all the followers. It means a lot that you would take your time to read this fic. I can take criticism, but at least let me see you write something first! Sorry for the rant, but I won't let your comments stop me~**

Chapter 2

Jane's eyes widened with shock and anger. How dare he get her pregnant?!

"I didn't want to Jane!" Maura cried, "He made me!"

"I want to kill him," she said in a deadly serious low tone.

"Please don't," Maura practically begged.

"He violated you Maura!"

"Not exactly…"

_2 weeks previous_

_Maura sat down on the sofa with a glass of wine, watching a cooking show. They were onto the main course when the doorbell went._

"_Hey Maura," Tommy said._

"_What do you want Tommy?" she moaned._

"_A hug."  
"You want more than a hug, I know you too well," Maura said, unimpressed._

"_I want you in bed, with me," he said, stepping into the house. He pushed Maura down on the sofa and stroked her hair._

_She wanted to scream, but Tommy's aroma stopped her, she actually began to like it…._

"You enjoyed it?!" Jane almost screamed.

"At the time, it was a rush! I woke up the next morning regretting every minute of it! I swear Jane!"

"It's ok Maura," Jane said as Maura started to cry. She hugged her friend tightly, "Its ok."

"No, it's not," Maura sniffed, "I….I'm scared Jane!"

"I know, I know, but Maura, honey, look at me. It will be alright."

"I'm glad I have you Jane."

"Yeah, but once I get my hands on my brother, the baby may not have a father!" Jane said, storming out of autopsy.

"Jane wait!" Maura yelled, stopping her friend in her tracks. She turned around to face the blonde.

"What Maura?" she asked.

"I don't want the baby growing up without a dad. Please, think before you do anything ok?"

Jane stared at her friend and eventually couldn't resist her plea.

"Ok, I won't kill him," she said. _Yet…_

**~Quite a short chapter. Sorry again for the rant, thanks again for those who support this story~**


	3. Chapter 3 - A Dirty Cop

**~Hey! Thanks to those of you who reviewed with a positive attitude and not just saying 'eww this is gross' etc. But a lot of people are still doing this, one particular person DID have the guts to review with his or her own account, and let's say I got back to them on their review as they ****clearly**** didn't read the next chapter. But thanks to those who have given this fic a chance, loads of twists coming~**

Chapter 3

Tommy was sitting in the café when Jane burst in. There was no one around anywhere, it was night and most people had gone home. Jane knew she had her chance.

"How dare you get Maura pregnant," she said in a deep, deadly tone.

"She wanted it!" Tommy said.

"You practically raped her Tommy!" she yelled.

"But then she enjoyed it!"

"No, YOU enjoyed it!"

"She did too! Your friend may be smart, but she's also a slut."

This was the last straw for Jane.

She grabbed her brother by the neck and put her gun to his head.

"You better wise up your ideas, or I swear I will pull the damn trigger," she said, still holding his neck. He simply laughed at her.

"You wouldn't Jane, I'm your little brother. But if you're going to, remember your friend is a slutty bitch and-''. He fell to the ground, a bullet lodged through his skull. Fired, but who from? Jane's gun remained unfired, and the shot came from behind.

_Did I pull the trigger?_

Maura walked in, and couldn't believe what she saw.

"Tommy? TOMMY!" she yelled at the corpse laying in front of her.

"He's gone Maura," Jane said.

"I asked you not to kill him," she yelled through the tears, "But yet you had to get your way didn't you?! DIDN'T YOU?!"

"Maura I swear I didn't kill him!"

"Keep telling yourself that, meanwhile you're the only one at the crime scene and you are holding your gun."  
"Maura, don't you believe me?"

"No Jane, for once I don't. You even admitted you wanted to kill him!"

"Maura-''

"No Jane, I'm calling the Lieutenant."

**~So for those who thought it was gross, how about now? Thanks~**


End file.
